


Honored Sister

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Grooming, Incest, Jealousy, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Hashira has always been the best older sister.Tobirama has always been the best little brother.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/gifts).



Tobirama is very lucky that his older sister is so strong, gifted with the mokuton as she is. Otherwise _he_ would have to shoulder the burden of becoming the next Clan Head, and he would rather not. Especially not when Hashira is so much better than he is at nearly everything, so much older and wiser—except when she’s getting into trouble and requires his help to get out of it.

Which Tobirama does. Every time.

Who _else_ will look after his dear elder sister if not him?

And she praises him, words and actions and _touches_ that are worth more than anything Father could give him.

“Ngh!”

“Shh, shh, Tobi, I know you can do this, for your Ane-ue, yes?”

Tobirama clings harder to Hashira, panting as his hips rock up into her soft hand. His head is gently pushed into Hashira’s growing chest and Tobirama eagerly latches onto a nipple, rewarded with a soft sigh as Hashira brushes hair away from his face.

“So good to me, Tobira, so nice. Won’t you let it all out for me, hm?”

Tobirama’s hips stutter as the soft praise washes over him, and he detaches himself to flop over onto his back, panting.

Hashira hums, “Nothing yet, but you’re still young, don’t you worry, Ane-ue’s going to make sure you grow up big and strong.”

That’s all the warning Tobirama gets before he’s being kissed, and he eagerly returns the gesture as Hashira’s warm hands slide over his skin and tug his legs up. He whimpers when she slides _that_ part over his sensitive dick, but she simply shushes him and starts nibbling down his neck.

And so Tobirama sighs and tilts his head to the side, surrendering to his older sister.

* * *

Hashira fights with Father over the fact Tobirama still sleeps in the same room as her as they get older. Father is only placated when Tobirama confirms that they fall asleep on different futons, but Tobirama neglects to mention that they don’t _stay_ asleep on different futons. His older sister has an appetite larger than he can accommodate, but he tries his best for her.

“Just like that, you’re such an amazing little brother.” Hashira sighs as she holds his head against her.

This isn’t Tobirama’s first time tasting his sister, and he knows what she likes, how to make her squirt and praise him more. He’s grown used to not touching himself at all aside from using the bathroom, and because of that he’s so sensitive, so easily pushed over the edge when Hashira fondles him.

She says she finds it cute, so Tobirama continues his self-imposed abstinence.

It’s even more rewarding when he’s allowed to enter his older sister’s hot, twitching pussy, to be treated to love bites over his neck and chest as he shakes apart.

To be gifted with soft tits to bury his face in afterward to fall asleep.

* * *

Hot hands rouse Tobirama in the middle of the night, and he doesn’t need to sense chakra to know it’s his older sister. He simply sighs as his sleep yukata is opened up, revealing his cock that rests against his belly, half-hard.

“ _Nee-chan_ ,” Tobirama breathes out shakily as Hashira gropes and strokes along his inner thighs.

She reacts as she always does when he calls her that, and she kisses him passionately. It’s too intimate to call Hashira that in public, but here, where it’s just the two of them in the quiet and dark of their room? Tobirama sometimes forgets himself.

“Oh _Tobi_ , I have something special for you tonight, I think you’re ready for it.”

Tobirama blinks up at his sister’s warm brown eyes as her chestnut hair creates an additional barrier from the world. Another, more chaste kiss lands on his lips and he chases those soft lips as they leave.

“Relax, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

And as his older sister commands, Tobirama takes a deep breath in before letting it out, feeling his muscles relax.

A noise escapes his throat when something pushes against him, wet and insistent.

“Let me in, Tobi, let your Ane-ue in~”

Tobirama whines this time as what is definitely Hashira’s _finger_ slips inside him. As that finger begins to move, Tobirama can only pant, clinging to his older sister.

“That’s such a cute face you’re making for me, Tobi,” Hashira purrs before she kisses him. “Let’s see you make more, okay?”

“Ah!” Tobirama goes taut underneath Hashira as she touches a part of him so deep it tingles throughout his entire body.

Hashira giggles and licks the pleas right out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama doesn’t understand why Hashira is so upset over the Uzumaki princess coming over to the Senju compound, but even a _full-body massage_ and his insistence that Father can’t make him sleep anywhere else doesn’t assuage her pout.

“Father can’t take you away from me, Tobi.”

“But he’s not?” Tobirama allows Hashira to wrap herself around him as he does every night, confused as to what she’s even talking about.

Hashira huffs. “You’re still so young, but don’t worry, your Ane-ue will look out for you.”

Tobirama’s next reply is muffled as his head is pushed into Hashira’s tits.

* * *

Mito, in Tobirama’s opinion, is a perfectly polite guest. Smart, too. Father actually lets Tobirama stay inside the house to learn sealing from Mito, much to Hashira’s ire. But the _one_ time Hashira attempted to sit in on one of the lessons, she wound up storming out of! Father even made her apologize at dinner.

It’s just another late afternoon, Tobirama quietly tracing a new seal, when Mito sighs. The sound itself isn’t loud, but Mito’s next words are in the quiet of the study.

“I think I’d like a bath before dinner tonight.”

Tobirama blinks up at her, concentration broken and his brain stalling when he notices her taking her hair down. That red hair falls down in loose waves, much longer than Tobirama thought it to be.

“Uhm.”

“Do you help your older sister with her hair, Tobirama?”

Wide-eyed, Tobirama nods.

“Would you mind helping me with mine, then? I need someone with _experience_.”

* * *

Tobirama trots behind Mito and then dutifully strips as well when she asks him to.

“How _else_ are you going to help me wash my hair, Tobirama?” Mito had giggled at him.

Which is fair, because Tobirama certainly wasn’t thinking that he was going to be _washing_ her hair, simply brushing it, but he knows better than to argue with someone older than him, especially a guest that’s been nothing but kind to him and teaching him during the afternoons when she could be doing something more fun.

Mito’s hair is just as long as Hashira’s is, and Tobirama shows it the same kind of reverence as he gentles the wide comb through it, starting from the bottom to minimize the chance of tangles.

His problem starts when he accidentally looks over her shoulder and catches sight of her front in the mirror. Pale skin and pale pink nipples greet him and he flushes, stumbles with the comb.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, no, nothing!” Tobirama is quick to answer, foolishly looking back over her shoulder and averting his gaze when he notices her brown eyes are open and looking at him.

Hands lift the strands of red away from his grasp and Tobirama knows this too, and helps hold the hair up while Mito clips it.

“Mind helping me with my back as well, please, Tobirama?”

Thankful for the distraction, Tobirama takes the washcloth from her, noting the differences between her and Hashira. Mito is definitely smaller, paler, too. A lot less squirmy than Hashira. He’s taken aback when Mito turns around and gently pulls the washcloth from his hands, leaving him empty-handed and facing her perky tits.

“Here, it’s your turn now.”

Red-faced, Tobirama can only sit there as Mito returns his attentions. He watches her in the mirror as she slides her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. By the time he realizes what she’s doing, her hands are already over his in his lap and her tits are squished along his back.

“It’s alright, Tobirama,” Mito whispers into his ear and he lifts a shoulder at the ticklish feeling, “It’s only natural.”

“That’s what Ane-ue says, too.”

There’s a pause, but then those fingers are pressing against his hand as her tits slide against him, slick with soap.

“Won’t you show me what a good boy you are, then?”

Tobirama deliberates for a moment, but ultimately nods and shifts his hands away, leaving himself bare. Her fingers run up the length of him and he shivers when she chuckles right in his ear.

“Such a _very_ good boy.”

A whine builds in Tobirama’s throat when Mito’s lips press against his neck, quickly turning into a gasp when she bites.


	3. Chapter 3

Hashira knows her brother marks easily; she loves leaving her personal marks on Tobirama as much as possible. But _these_ marks, these she didn't make—she wouldn’t be so blatant as to leave marks where Father could see them. But their _guest_ , on the other hand…

Mito doesn’t have the guts to even _look_ at her, that smug little satisfied grin on her face. Father seems just as smug, shooting her not-so-subtle side-eyes and asking after Tobirama’s ‘lessons’ over dinner.

Hmph. At least Tobirama is safe in _her_ room at night, and she’ll get him to fess up after she punishes him. It isn’t as though Hashira hasn’t taken _all_ of his firsts, anyways.

What Hashira isn’t expecting though, is for Mito to ask to speak with her right after dinner. But Hashira knows Tobirama is the best little brother, and will keep her futon warm and wait for her.

“What.”

“Easy there, Hashira. I think we have something in common.”

Hashira purses her lips and wonders if she could stab Mito and make it seem like an accident. Probably not, but the thought makes her feel slightly better.

“And I have a proposition for you that I think you might be interested in hearing.” Mito continues.

Stopping in the hallway, Hashira gives Mito her full attention. “Go on.”

Mito ushers her into the guest room.

* * *

Hashira wraps vines across Tobirama’s body, and while they aren’t tight, he knows better than to attempt to escape them.

“I’m sorry, Ane-ue,” is music to Hashira’s ears as she slides open their bedroom door and sees Tobirama’s back.

Humming, Hashira steps aside and allows Mito to silently follow her in. She knows Tobirama doesn’t know what he did wrong, otherwise there’s no way he’d let himself be caught like this. And in a way, _she_ failed _him_ by not teaching him that he can’t share himself without her permission.

“I’m so—nee-chan?”

Hashira watches as those red eyes she loves so much squint at her over Tobirama’s shoulder, as he glances at Mito and then back to her.

“Oh Tobi, it’s all my fault, for not knowing what you really _needed_.”

His lips taste as sweet as they always do, and Hashira calls the vines off, relishing the feeling of her little brother clinging to her. It takes a minute before there’s a soft clearing of a throat, and for Hashira to remember that they have company.

Tobirama _whines_ at her, tears clinging to his beautiful white eyelashes as she pulls away. But she shushes him, tugging open his sleep yukata and pushing his legs open and up, exposing him to her fully.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like what we’ve got planned for you~”

Hashira wastes no time by shedding her sleep yukata, climbing over Tobirama, and then guiding Tobirama’s cute little cock to her wet pussy. His legs jerk in her hold but Hashira just giggles as she always does when he gets overwhelmed. Just wait until—

Tobirama cries out, but is a good boy and slaps a hand over his mouth. Clearly getting rimmed by Mito at the same time he’s getting ridden is a little much for him. But it’s all okay, it’s what Tobirama needs.

And what Tobirama needs, Hashira will be _happy_ to provide.

Cooing at his reaction, Hashira starts to move, rewarded with yet another squeak and she gets to watch Tobirama’s face scrunch up adorably. When he can’t keep himself quiet enough, Hashira gets off him and pulls him up to her tits where he’s _more_ than willing to latch onto her and suckle which she continues to play with him.

Tobirama knows that she knows best, and that _she_ gets to decide when playtime is over.

Hashira looks down where Mito’s hand moves next to hers before looking up to meet Mito’s gaze. There might only be a week left of Mito’s stay, but there’s certainly going to be a working alliance between their clans, and Hashira can’t _wait_ to invite Mito when her village finally gets built.


End file.
